


Пять раз, когда Арамис признался Атосу в любви (и один раз, когда Атос высказал свои чувства)

by aqwt101



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>См. заголовок, с поправкой на дружбу вместо слэша.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Арамис признался Атосу в любви (и один раз, когда Атос высказал свои чувства)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Aramis Told Athos He Loved Him (And One Time Athos Made His Own Feelings Clear)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512521) by [ponygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponygirl/pseuds/ponygirl). 



1.

Жаркое летнее солнце опускалось за высокие стены гарнизона, воздух стал густым и влажным. Прихватив бутыль, Атос устроился на скамье, прислонившись к низу лестницы в кабинет капитана. Его новообретенное место среди мушкетеров помогало заполнить пустоту в душе, но в это время суток – когда дежурства заканчивались, и снова появлялось время, чтобы _думать_ – старые призраки начинали возникать вновь.

Атос как раз пытался прогнать этих призраков с помощью вина, когда стук копыт у ворот вывел его из ступора, и он устало вскинул глаза на довольно оборванную и жалкую группу, вернувшуюся из патруля.

Мушкетеры спешивались со своих забрызганных грязью, покрытых потом коней с потоком стонов и проклятий. Мальчики-конюшие подбежали забрать лошадей, оставив мужчин, недовольно ворча, брести к баракам или к столовой.

Желая избавить остальных от своего почти постоянного дурного настроения, Атос не особенно пытался сблизиться со своими боевыми товарищами. Учитывая это, а также его укромное местечко у стены, в удлиняющихся тенях, он слегка удивился, когда один из замызганных вернувшихся с шумным выдохом плюхнулся на скамью рядом с ним.

Мушкетер оказался парой лет младше его, с пляшущими глазами и симпатичным лицом, омраченным расцветающим синяком на скуле. Его ботфорты и модную шляпу покрывал слой засохшей грязи; перо на шляпе печально обвисло.

– Тяжелый патруль? – спросил Атос, чтобы заполнить тишину.

Новоприбывший неожиданно рассмеялся, вразлад замкнутой угрюмости остальной компании.

– Скажем так: жаркий летний день, вонючая трясина и организованный отряд браконьеров с подробными знаниями разнообразных ловушек образуют не самую приятную смесь, – отозвался он.

Атос поморщился, но не смог подавить собственный смешок, позабавленный представившейся ему картиной.

\- Могу себе представить.

Мушкетер протянул руку.

– Арамис, к вашим услугам. Кажется, мы еще не знакомы.

Атос пожал протянутую руку.

– Атос. По-моему, вам не помешает глоток.

Он приподнял бровь и протянул полупустую бутылку.

– Удачно встретились, Атос, – сказал Арамис, взяв бутылку и театрально ей отсалютовав. – Кажется, я влюблен.

2.

– Это самая нелепая вещь, что я когда-либо делал, – сухо заметил Атос. – А со спутниками вроде вас, это действительно о многом говорит.

Арамис жизнерадостно улыбнулся, когда Атос в десятый раз поправил свои обширные юбки и надвинул капюшон почти до подбородка, скрывая лицо в тени.

– Признаю, этот план лишен определенного глянца. Однако, нужда заставляет… и из тебя вышла очаровательная леди, смею сказать.

Атос пробурчал в ответ что-то нелестное. Арамис краем глаза поймал сигнал Портоса, кивнул в ответ, и третий член их компании снова растворился в толпе.

– Время для отвлекающего маневра? – тихо спросил Атос, моментально восстанавливая маску профессионализма.

– Пора, – еле слышно согласился Арамис. – Подыгрывай, а потом отвесь мне пощечину. Пожалуйста, заметь, что я сказал «пощечину», а не «тумак».

– Постараюсь запомнить, – отозвался Атос с тем особым сдержанным юмором, что столь эффективно применял.

С этим не особо ободряющим ободрением Арамис сделал шаг назад, подмел землю перьями шляпы и схватил руку Атоса в перчатке для куртуазного поцелуя.

– Мадам! – вскричал он, достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь внимание всех окружающих, – Вы же не собираетесь отвергнуть меня столь публично? Разве я не доказывал снова и снова глубину моей любви к вам?

Атос, достаточно убедительно изобразив оскорбленное достоинство, попытался отдернуть руку, издавая уже менее убедительные недовольные звуки, когда Арамис не ослабил хватку. Вокруг них начала скапливаться толпа.

– Мое сердце разорвется пополам! – продолжал разливаться Арамис. – Вы выбрали его вместо меня? Каменщика без пенни за душой, от которого пахнет дешевыми публичными домами? Ваш муж никогда не сможет доставить вам такого удовольствия, как я, мой прелестный цветок!

Спонтанная аудитория коллективно выдохнула, когда Атос наконец выдернул руку и с оглушительным « _шлеп!_ » впечатал ладонь в щеку Арамиса.

– Оу, – сказал Арамис, кинув уничтожающий взгляд на своего компаньона.

Атос пожал плечами.

– Ты же хотел, чтобы выглядело натурально, – не раскаиваясь, пробормотал он.

Сзади и слева раздались крики, отвлекая от них внимание зевак. Оба крутанулись посмотреть, не нужна ли помощь их товарищу, Атос споткнулся об юбки. Портос встретился с ними взглядом, подмигнул, отрицательно мотнул головой и потащил пойманного убийцу к экипажу, ожидающему, чтобы отвезти его в Шатле.

– Отлично сработано, – пробормотал он, проходя мимо них. – Он меня даже не заметил.

Арамис улыбнулся и поморщился, прижав ладонь к скуле.

Атос глянул на него, приподняв бровь.

– Мои извинения, друг мой. Непоправимый ущерб не входил в мои планы.

Портос, не оборачиваясь, хмыкнул.

– Не извиняйся, – сказал он. – Наш Арамис обожает это качество в женщинах.

– Какое? Мужеподобность? – осведомился Атос у его удаляющейся спины.

– Нет… жестокость.

3.

– У-у нек-которых людей нет ни к-капли элемент-тарной в-вежливости, – пролязгал Арамис, пока Портос поспешно стягивал с него насквозь мокрую одежду.

– Нужно было им всыпать, – рыкнул он. – Ты едва не утонул, спасая ту девочку из реки, а они уехали, не предложив хотя бы одеяла… или слова благодарности!

Арамис попытался пожать плечами, но помешала пробежавшая по телу дрожь.

– И вообще, ты идиот, – продолжал Портос. – Если уж маленькая девчушка провалилась под лед, уж ты тем более должен был.

– Д-для этого и б-была в-веревка. Сработало в-ведь, да?

Арамис пытался не замечать, как задубевают на холоде его мокрые штаны, пока Портос возится с пряжками. Боже милосердный, ну и холод. Как может плоть быть столь замерзшей и все еще живой?

В поле его зрения появился Атос, с их чепраками и скатками постелей в одной руке и охапкой веток в другой.

– Справедливости ради, – ровно заметил их лидер, – Арамис – самый легкий из нас. Логично было идти ему.

Разложив чепраки на припорошенной снегом земле, Атос завернул Арамиса в грубое одеяло и усадил на слой толстого войлока, покрытого лошадиными волосами. Арамис смутно ощущал, что ткань еще хранит каплю тепла животных, но его замороженные конечности были неспособны его удержать.

Портос быстро стаскивал собственную верхнюю одежду и добавлял ее, все еще теплую, к груде одеял вокруг Арамиса.

– Боже, ну и холод, – сказал он. Дыхание вырвалось облачками пара. – Нехорошо, Атос – мы серьезно влипли.

– Я разведу костер, как только вы устроитесь, – сказал Атос.

– Все ветки мокрые, – угрюмо напомнил Портос.

– _Я разведу костер_ , – еще раз отчеканил Атос. – Лезь с ним под одеяло. Кожа к коже, и старайся держать его подальше от земли.

Арамис начинало клонить в сон, приятная истома охватила тело, обещая тепло, если он только закроет глаза и уснет. Он слегка встрепенулся, когда его приподняли и крепко прижали к широкой груди. Сверху навалили еще одеял и аккуратно подоткнули. Он застонал, частью от удовольствия от тепла, частью от боли, когда ощущения начали возвращаться в конечности.

И тут он вспомнил кое-что важное.

– Н-нужно осмотреть д-девочку, – сказал он, неуклюже пытаясь вырваться из объятий Портоса. – Она з-замерзла…нужно п-проверить…

Портос легко справился с его трепыханиями, и он упал назад, обессиленный.

– Девочка со своей семьей, Арамис, они уехали. Это ты здесь замерзаешь до смерти.

– Вдруг они не з-знают, что д-делать? Я д-должен был...

Атос ощутил низкий рык в груди Портоса раньше, чем его услышал.

– У _них_ есть отличный теплый фургон с пыхтящей дровяной печью. Которой они могли бы позволить тебе воспользоваться за _спасение их дочери_ , вместо того чтобы сбегать, как воры в ночи!

– Они испугались, – проник в окружающий его шерстяной кокон голос Атоса.

– Они – _неблагодарные черви_! – Портос крепче прижал его к себе.

Последовавшая словесная баталия оказалась не под силу его замерзшим мозгам. Арамис расслабился и позволил себе провалиться в темноту.

* * *

Он очнулся от сухого жара, поджаривающего его спереди, и пляски языков огня перед закрытыми веками. Пальцы и уши тупо ныли, но наконец ему было тепло.

– Ты просто кудесник, Атос, – послышался сверху голос Портоса, по-прежнему прилипшего к его спине. – Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь так быстро развел костер из мокрой древесины.

– Стараюсь как могу, – последовал лаконичный ответ.

Арамис осторожно потянулся и простонал, наслаждаясь теплом.

– Атос, друг мой, – прохрипел он, – я упоминал в последнее время мою глубокую и неугасимую любовь к тебе?

– Мелькало раз или два, – отозвался Атос.

Арамис вскрикнул, когда Портос ущипнул его в руку.

– Эй, а как насчет твоего покорного слуги? Я тут битый час отмораживаю себе зад, пока ты высасываешь из меня все тепло?

Арамис успокаивающе похлопал его по руке.

– Мои извинения, дорогой Портос. Но тебе уже известна моя привязанность к тебе, в то время как Атос нуждается в частых напоминаниях.

Портос чуть дернул плечами, признавая справедливость сказанного.

– Ну да, верно.

– _Всё,_ что я говорю, верно. Потому что я очень мудрый человек, – заявил Арамис с большим достоинством… ну, по крайней мере, со всем достоинством, какое можно соблюсти, лежа почти голышом на коленях другого мужчины и воняя речной водой. – Атос, иди сюда.

Атос качнул головой.

– Я мокрый. Ты только снова замерзнешь. И потом, кто-то должен оставаться на страже.

Арамис выругался по-испански – насладившись приподнятой бровью и смутно впечатленным взглядом Атоса, когда тот разобрал слова, – прежде чем снова переключиться на французский:

– Ты промок и замерз, потому что в твой плащ в данный момент завернут я, а твой мундир у меня под головой, болван. И ты прекрасно можешь оставаться на страже и с этой стороны костра. _Иди сюда._

Атос подошел.

Арамис набросил на него край одеяла, а Портос подоткнул его, так что они снова уютно устроились. Атос тихонько выдохнул через нос.

– В следующий раз, – сказал Арамис, печально рассматривая груду мокрой кожи и замши, поджаривающуюся у костра, – напомните мне снять одежду до того, как кидаться в реку.

– В следующий раз, – сказал Портос, – ты прекрасно можешь подождать до лета, прежде чем спасать кого-то из воды.

– В следующий раз, – сказал Атос, – это сделаю я.

– Но тогда, в следующий раз, – спросил Арамис, – кто разожжет костер?

4.

Наблюдать за обращением Арамиса с друзьями и товарищами после возвращения из Савойи было решительно болезненно

Рана на голове затянулась тонким розовым шрамом, едва заметным под волосами – но казалось, что шрамы, скрытые внутри, заживают куда медленнее. Можно было даже сказать, что шесть недель спустя они гноились.

Атос не считал себя компетентным в разгребании потемок в чужой душе, учитывая, что он был заведомо некомпетентен, чтобы разгрести их хотя бы в своей собственной. По этой причине он оставил попытки эмоционального утешения Портосу, наблюдая с легкого отдаления, как все они упорно отклоняются или игнорируются. Верный Портос едва отходил от постели Арамиса в первую неделю после его возвращения, и его непрестанные предложения компании и поддержки ни разу не дрогнули перед лицом преднамеренной, неестественной отчужденности Арамиса.

После Савойи их жизнерадостного товарища сменил чужак с пустыми глазами, отрешенный от людей и событий днем и проскальзывающий в будуар очередной женщины по ночам, не получая удовольствия ни от одной.

Действует на автомате вместо того, чтобы жить. Что-то, с чем Атос, по случаю, имел опыт.

Вот так и вышло, что, перемолвившись словом с Тревиллем, дабы услышать еще чье-то мнение по поводу собственного понимания сути дела и намеченного плана действий, Атос оказался за одним из грубо сработанных столов во дворе гарнизона: потягивая вино и упрямо не поддаваясь сну в предрассветных сумерках, он ждал.

Его усталое бдение оказалось вознаграждено, когда Арамис проскользнул между створками ворот, сам похожий на тень.

– Доброе утро, – сдержанно сказал Атос, заставив Арамиса вздрогнуть и обернуться на неожиданный звук – реакция, тревожно непривычная для обычно невозмутимого мушкетера

– Атос, – с деланным безразличием отозвался Арамис. – Что ты хотел?

– У меня сообщение от Тревилля, – сказал Атос. – Он просит уведомить, что снимает тебя с дежурства на неопределенный период времени.

– По какой причине? – прервал Арамис. В трех словах прозвучало больше страсти, чем за все время после резни.

– …по моей рекомендации, – закончил Атос.

– _По твоей рекомендации_ , – тихим и опасным голосом повторил Арамис.

– По моему мнению, ты неспособен адекватно выполнять свои обязанности в текущем состоянии. Посылать тебя на миссии сейчас поставит под угрозу и тебя, и твоих товарищей.

Арамис шагнул к нему вплотную. Прошипел:

– Ну, я уж точно не справлюсь еще хуже, чем в _Савойе_!

– Не глупи, – ровно ответил Атос. – В Савойе ты сражался с честью, даже ранил лидера нападавших, будучи ранен сам. Но теперь ты не в форме и страдаешь от душевной боли, которая значительно влияет на твою способность функционировать.

Арамис шагнул назад и вытащил шпагу.

– Ты так считаешь? – спросил он, вставая в позицию. – Обнажай шпагу, проклятье, и посмотрим, насколько я не в форме!

Атос вытащил оружие и встал перед своим другом. Отпарировал два пробных удара, их клинки блестели в свете заходящей луны.

– Единственное отличие, что ты во мне видишь… – столкновение клинков, – …это осознание… – выпад – парирование – выпад, – …что сентиментальность к чьим-то боевым товарищам всех _убивает_. – Он подчеркнул последнее слово яростным выпадом, который Атос ловко отпарировал. – Это урок, который должен выучить Портос, и который слишком поздно выучил Марзак. А ты, может, выучил уже давно.

Арамис с силой оттолкнул Атоса, но тот крутанулся вправо с легкостью, которой его оппонент не ожидал, заставив его на миг потерять равновесие.

– Я так рад, что ты открыл секрет эффективной военной службы, – Атос ударил эфесом шпаги в левое плечо Арамиса, заставив соперника упасть на одно колено. Наступив на лезвие, вырвал шпагу из руки Арамиса, и лезвие его собственной шпаги свистнуло в воздухе, замерев в дюйме от шеи его друга. – Как жаль, что тебе не удастся им воспользоваться, поскольку ты только что убит.

– Как раз вовремя, – ощерился Арамис; Атос никогда больше не хотел видеть такого выражения на его лице. – Меня занесли в список мертвецов еще шесть недель назад, знаешь ли.

У Атоса на миг екнуло в груди от таких слов, и, воспользовавшись этим, Арамис резко ударил по нервному узлу у его локтя, заставив выронить шпагу. Через мгновение Арамис прыгнул на него, и они покатились по грязной земле.

Атос едва не вздрогнул при виде лица своего друга, освещенного серебристой луной – он выглядел как одержимый. Яростная и отчаянная атака на миг застала Атоса врасплох; кулак Арамиса скользнул по его ребрам, щеку оцарапали камни мостовой.

Наконец ему удалось скрутить вырывающегося соперника неудобным захватом – лежа на боку, спиной Арамиса к своей груди, левой рукой выкручивая его запястье за спиной, а правой перекрывая горло.

– Хватит, – рыкнул Атос. – Прекрати драку, Арамис.

Арамис сопротивлялся долгие секунды и наконец обмяк, с хрипом втягивая воздух.

– Это прекратится сегодня, – продолжил Атос, не ослабляя захвата. – Тебе, может, и по душе быть ходячим трупом, но ходячий труп не может быть мушкетером. Какой наш девиз, Арамис? Скажи вслух.

Арамис потряс головой, снова принялся вырываться, хоть и слабо. Атос схватил его за волосы, оттянул назад голову.

– Говори! – приказал он.

– В-все за одного… – хрипло, сломано выдавил Арамис.

– И один за всех, – уже нормальным голосом закончил Атос. – В Савойе ты был одним. Любой из твоих товарищей был бы рад положить жизнь, чтобы ты выжил. При других обстоятельствах ты сделал бы то же самое без промедления. Но вышло так, как вышло.

Арамис полузадушено всхлипнул, но Атос неумолимо продолжал:

– Ты обесчестишь их пожертвование, живя только половину жизни, когда они предложили тебе полную?

– Я не мог допустить… чтобы это случилось снова, – выдохнул Арамис. – Столько друзей… братьев по оружию… погибли за одну ночь, и я ничего не мог сделать! Я думал, что если… если…

– Ты думал, что если не будешь любить твоих товарищей, их смерть тебя не огорчит. Но разве твоя напускная отчужденность что-то изменила? И ты будешь равнодушно наблюдать, если Портоса проткнут шпагой или меня застрелят?

По лицу Арамиса потекли слезы.

– Нет. Нет, господи … _нет_. Это ничего не изменило, только сделало всех вокруг несчастными. Я могу только благодарить небеса, что вас с Портосом там не было.

Атос ослабил хватку и сел, подняв с собой Арамиса и придерживая его сзади рукой вокруг груди.

– А я бы хотел, чтобы мы были, – сказал он, крепче обнимая друга и опуская подбородок на вздрагивающее плечо. – _Мы_ бы не бросили тебя одного.

5.

– Ты понимаешь, что тебе придется рассказать нам об этой женщине? – спросил Арамис, задержавшись, чтобы перехватить Атоса после счастливого воссоединения короля и королевы; после завуалированных угроз Атоса кардиналу. – Или, по крайней мере, Тревиллю.

– Разумеется, мое постыдное прошлое должно стать всеобщим достоянием, – отрешенно отозвался Атос, протискиваясь мимо Арамиса.

Арамис ухватил его за локоть и развернул к себе. Атос пронзил его взглядом, резким рывком выдернул руку и шагнул вплотную. Его друг стоял спокойно, не уступая, но и не отвечая на молчаливый вызов.

– Ты носишь ее медальон, – просто сказал он, и Атос не смог сдержать удивленного вздоха; почувствовал, как рука бесплодно метнулась к цепочке, когда Арамис продолжил: – Мы с Портосом достаточно часто видели, как ты его стискиваешь, когда отрубаешься после выпивки.

Атос ощутил, как кровь отхлынула с лица. Когда он заговорил снова, голос прозвучал как наждачка.

– Ты уже знаешь, что я был графом де Ла Фер. Ты должен был слышать истории.

– Конечно, слышал. Большой был скандал, – отозвался Арамис.

– Тогда не о чем больше говорить.

Арамис нахмурился.

– Как раз наоборот, явно есть о чем. Истории – только истории, в конце концов, а части этой кажутся насквозь противоречивыми.

– Это неважно, – ответил Атос по-прежнему отрешенно, хотя в животе тугим клубком сворачивалось отчаяние при мысли о презрении своих товарищей, как только они узнают правду о его ошибках, его слабости. – _Все это_ неважно.

– Почему тогда ты дрожишь? – спросил Арамис.

Словно внезапно вернувшись в свое тело из каких-то других сфер, Атос осознал, что его в самом деле трясет как ребенка, попавшего под проливной дождь. Он открыл было рот, но не издал ни звука. Теплая рука коснулась его щеки, и он отвернул голову, чтобы не видеть встревоженные карие глаза, не в силах выдержать того, что ожидал там увидеть.

– Возможно, ты считаешь, что мы любим тебя за _что-то_ , – сказал Арамис. – Что это зависит от того, что ты появился на свет уже готовым мушкетером, с чистым листом пергамента вместо прошлого. Или ты считаешь, что только у тебя есть горькие секреты? Что я, например – _всего два дня назад_ – не принес смерть женщине, чью жизнь уже разрушил, когда ей было шестнадцать. Ты отречешься от меня, зная, что юношей я соблазнил девушку, обрек ее на монастырь и годы спустя привел к ее двери убийц?

 _Сестра в подвале. Над которой он плакал_ , подумал Атос, отрицательно мотнув головой.

– Нет? Тогда доверь нам свое прошлое, как мы доверяем тебе, – сказал Арамис.

– Один раз, – выдавил Атос. – Я могу рассказать это только раз. Не заставляй меня повторять.

– Как пожелаешь, – сказал Арамис и, шагнув ближе, коснулся лбом лба Атоса.– Мужество, брат. Все будет хорошо. Вот увидишь.

– Уйди, пожалуйста, – хрипло выдавил Атос.

– Как скажешь, – охотно согласился Арамис. – Но ненадолго. И недалеко. Приходи в себя, и пойдем к остальным.

Удаляющиеся шаги гулко простучали по коридору, затихая вдали. Всё еще дрожа, Атос съехал вниз по мраморной колонне, возле которой стоял, и не дал воли слезам.

+1.

По молчаливому согласию все они в конце концов собрались в квартире Арамиса, принимая во внимание, что – хотя концепции чести могло быть достаточно в отсутствие любви, славы и денег, – живой огонь и хорошая компания после крайне утомительного дня тоже дорогого стоят.

Дрожь в руках Атоса началась больше часа назад и прогрессировала до состояния, когда он больше не мог скрывать это от внимательного взгляда Арамиса. Парой минут позже перед ним оказалась кружка с разбавленным вином.

– Пей, – велел Арамис. – Даже с твоей железной волей нельзя переключиться с привычки пить каждую ночь к полному воздержанию за раз, друг мой. Нужно делать это постепенно, или рискуешь серьезно заболеть.

Д’Артаньян, до сего момента блуждающий в мрачных мыслях о собственной потерянной любви, поднял голову.

– Он прав, знаешь, – сказал он со своего места на полу возле кровати. – Мой дядя пытался бросить после смерти жены и дочери. На вторую ночь у него начались припадки. Ему мерещилось, будто его дочь с нами в комнате, и он пытался с нами драться каждый раз, как к нему прикасались. Мы едва его не потеряли.

– Я тоже такое видел, – сказал Портос. – Больше не хочу.

– Никто не хочет, – согласился Арамис. – Особенно с тобой, брат.

Атос уставился в кружку, чувствуя притяжение….стремление притупить чувства и понимание, что предлагаемого количества все равно недостаточно, чтобы этого достичь. Его рука все равно бессильно потянулась к кружке, и он едва не расплескал содержимое, пока пальцы Арамиса не сомкнулись поверх его, придерживая.

– Ненавижу это, – пробормотал он, когда кружка снова надежно стояла на столе.

– И все же, – отозвался Арамис, – это далеко не самая трудная вещь, что ты когда-либо делал.

Атос подумал о свисающей с дуба веревке, острие шпаги между бледных грудей, и закрыл глаза.

Д'Артаньян тихо кашлянул и опустил взгляд, когда Атос вопросительно глянул на него.

– Когда я был с Миледи, она сказала, что твой брат пытался ее принудить…что она убила его из самозащиты. Я не знаю, правда ли это, – тихо закончил он.

При других обстоятельствах сделать такое предположение иначе, как наедине, было бы непростительным нарушением доверия, но у Атоса не осталось больше ни секретов, ни сил возмущаться. Портос и Арамис видели худшее в нем и не дрогнули. Было что-то почти освобождающее в том, чтобы полностью раскрыться перед ними; словно пробежать сквозь огненную стену и выйти с другой стороны легче… сжечь в пламени все наносное.

– Тогда она тоже так утверждала, – глухо сказал Атос. – Я не хотел верить, что мой Томас…мой младший брат... До сих пор не хочу. Все его утверждения о ее прошлом – всей ее другой лжи – оказались правдивы. И все же… все же. Как теперь узнаешь правду? Я только об этом и думал в эти недели. Я не лгал, когда сказал, что я сделал ее такой. Ее преступления на моих плечах так же, как и на ее.

– Ты не совершал ее бесчисленных убийств, Атос, – горячо возразил Арамис.

– Разве? – устало отозвался Атос. – Сколько людей я отослал к Создателю шпагой и мушкетом?

– На службе короля, – твердо возразил Портос. – Это другое.

– А ее убийства совершались на службе кардинала. И в чем разница? – спросил Атос.

– Ну, во-первых, кардинал – коварный, лживый, жадный до власти мерзавец, – сказал Портос, – а король…

– Возможно, тебе захочется продумать концовку этого предложения, – прервал Арамис, как всегда искусно разряжая напряжение.

Портос с отвращением фыркнул.

– Ты поэтому ее отпустил? – спросил в наступившей тишине д’Артаньян. – Ты сказал, что это и чтобы спасти себя, не только ее.

– Может быть, – откликнулся Атос через пару мгновений. – Боюсь, она права – для нас не будет покоя, пока мы оба не умрем. И, я думаю, никто из нас проживет долго после смерти другого. Если бы я ее убил или снова отправил на виселицу… – он замолчал, удивленный дрогнувшим голосом, но не тем, что рука Арамиса легла на его загривок, а Портос стиснул плечо.

– Скажем так, – хрипло продолжил он, переводя взгляд с двух своих старых друзей на гасконца, чтобы включить в свои слова и его, – я пока еще не готов покинуть моих братьев, которых люблю и которые любят меня в ответ… даже если это значит, что мне придется оставить покой для другого времени и места.


End file.
